Para normales
by lobunaluna
Summary: (AU) La casa soñada, no siempre es la casa soñada cuando resulta ser que viene con un plus. Parecía normal, pero cosas raras pasan dentro de ella desde la llegada del nuevo inquilino. ¡ESTO ES UN FIC DE COMEDIA! [El que tenga buen ojo, encuentra un chiste desde el comienzo ;) ] (Historia de tres capítulos)
1. Chapter 1

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA Y SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

_**Si entienden el chiste del titulo, se ganan un premio xD (Mentira)**_

* * *

Para normales.

SE VENDE.

De lo más feliz retiro el cartel que decía SE VENDE. Él un joven novelista que por fin tenía la dicha de comenzar a resonar en las listas de los libros más vendidos, lo primero que hizo fue comprarse una morada donde pasar el resto de su vida en caso que el dios de los escritores le quitara su bendición.

Pagar todo, de contado, fue un golpe duro para su cheque por las ventas de su libro. Pero había soñado con esa morada desde sus tiempos de infancia. La veía desde lejos, todos los años, desde el camping que se hallaba a varios kilómetros por la costa del mismo lago.

Desde sus cinco años, ahora tenía 25, había soñado que compraba esa casa (poseedora de la mejor vista sin duda) y pasaba sus noches en el mirador terraza de piedra.

Extrañamente, le pareció que el vendedor un poco más y le regalaba la casa. Cuando le mostró la residencia, todo el tiempo decía que era una belleza absolutamente regalada. A la casa le faltaban unas manitos de puntura por aquí y por halla, pero todo lo demás funcionaba perfectamente y sin duda poseía una excelente vista del lago.

_Sala._

Con ayuda de un leal amigo, a quien pagaría con latas de cerveza luego, dejaron el sillón de dos cuerpos en determinado lugar de la casa. Continuaron bajando cosas, dejándolas por aquí y por halla. Extrañamente tuvo la sensación que bajaba, del camión de mudanzas, dos veces la misma caja.

-Aioria...-el chico miro el sillón.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tu moviste el sillón?-pregunto mientras notaba que el sillón ahora estaba justo frente a tele.

-No, lo habrás movido tú en algún momento-informo el chico, que traía una caja llena de libros.

* * *

-Milo...-el chico apareció trayendo una lámpara- ¿Para qué pusiste la tele?-la tele estaba encendida y mostraba a unas chicas en actitudes por demás fogosas.

-No la prendí...-los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando el televisor.- Ni siquiera había conectado el cable-Había mandado a conectar todos los servicios una semana antes de su llegada.

-¿Habrá sido alguno de la mudanza?-No estaban solos, algunos empleados de la empresa de mudanzas estaban ayudando a bajar las pertenencias del joven. -Tal vez alguno la prendió para ver si andaba...-los dos jóvenes se retiraron, ignorando que en el sillón había señales de que tres personas estaban sentadas, a pesar que estas no se vieran.

_Mirador/terraza. Esa misma noche._

-Milo... sin duda ha sido una buena inversión...-el chico miro el lago- es una excelente vista.

-Me salió menos dinero del que esperaba-informo el joven con una sonrisa- pude pagar todo con la 3/4 del cheque de adelanto...

-Pues te felicito por tu éxito.-informo el otro mientras chocaba la lata con su amigo.

-Elogiaron, y mucho, los diseños de la tapa del libro.-el joven le miro- gracias por dibujarlos...

-Un placer, Milo, un placer.-Informo el joven, quien también había recibido un muy atractivo cheque por los diseños de las tapas- Apenas termine el libro, tuve que comenzar hacer bocetos de los personajes... fue tan atrapante...-tenía que reconocerlo, la historia de su amigo era atrapante. Escucharon un ruido de hoyas caerse y se miraron entre ellos.

-Sera mejor que vaya a ver...-en eso noto que las ardillas descaradamente se paseaban por la terraza- supongo que se metió una de mis pequeñas vecinas.

-Seguramente...-miro el tejado y gran parte del exterior de la casa, Milo le había hecho restaurar.

_Cocina._

-¿Y esto?

BIENVENIDO.

Las letras imantadas formaban la palabra en medio del refrigerador nuevo. Aioria y Milo se miraron, deduciendo que eso era obra de alguno de los hombres que habían ayudado con la mudanza.

-Bueno...- Aioria se terminó la lata y la dejo en la mesada- Me retiro amigo, porque tengo que irme a un motel... y de ahí a la ciudad bien temprano.-Milo dejo su alta, media vacía, junto a la de su amigo y comenzó a caminar con este hacia la entrada.

La lata de Aioira fue alzada en el aire, sacudida y luego puesta en el tacho para reciclado de latas. Al ser levantada la de Milo, y ser descubierto que aún tenía contenido, quien fuera que la manipulara empino la lata y se bebió su contenido. Para luego ponerla junto a su hermana en el tacho azul para metales.

* * *

-¿Y mi cerveza?-Milo se rasco la nuca, para luego sacar otra lata de cerveza de la heladera e irse a admirar el paisaje en su nuevo mirador terraza.

A los pocos segundos, la puerta de la refrigeradora fue abierta y el sándwich submarino, que Milo pensado usar de cena, salió flotando de esta y se fue de esta forma a la sala. Al rato le siguieron las tres latas de cerveza restantes. Las cuales el actual dueño de casa encontraría la mañana siguiente en el tacho para reciclados de metal.

_Habitación principal._

Milo se quitó la ropa que llevaba y se colocó el pijama. Estaba muy, pero MUY cansado y todavía le esperaba una mañana de ordenar y limpiar.

Al rato estaba durmiendo, con las frazadas completamente desordenadas y algo enredado en ellas.

* * *

La puerta entornada del cuarto se abrió y el plumero nuevo entro flotando por ella. Este comenzó a pasarse, solo aparentemente, por los rincones llenos de tierra. En un momento se detuvo y luego se acercó al joven durmiente.

La risita no tardo en escapar de los labios del joven dormido, mientras su pie se alejaba del productor de las cosquillas nocturnas. Las risas escapaban, hasta que el chico abrió los ojos y trato de dar con el responsable de las cosquillas. El plumero ahora descansaba a los pies de la cama.

-Lo habré soñado...-el chico se volvió a acostar, cayendo de nuevo en el sueño.

Al rato volvía a reír dormido por causa de las cosquillas.

_Sala._

-Buenos días desor...-miro a todos lados y luego se rasco la cabeza. Todo estaba cuidadosamente ordenado, demasiado ordenado.- Ok... esto sí que es raro -Comento mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina diciéndose que tal vez, dormido, se había levantado y había ordenado todo.

* * *

Se sentó en el sillón con unas tostadas y un café.

-¿El control?-Comenzó a mover los almohadones del sillón, mientras el control dejaba la repisa de una humilde estantería que se hallaba en la sala y se posaba en la mesa de café.- ¡Ahí esta! -¿En qué momento apareció ahí? Encendió el televisor justo cuando, en su programa cultural favorito, comenzaban a hablar del libro que le había permitido la compra de la casa. El teléfono sonó y lo levanto, haciendo una ligera mueca.

**-¿Estás viendo? Aioria me acaba de mandar un mensaje de que están hablando de tu libro...**

-Si hablas del programa en que un imbécil me crítica y tres me elogian...-hizo una pausa.- Si, lo estoy mirando Camus.

**-Sabes... como tú representante, y amigo, te digo que estaba pensando decirte que continuaras la historia.**

-Imposible.-Sentencio el joven.

**-¿por qué imposible?-**sin darse cuenta, Milo puso el manos libres y continuo comiendo sus tostadas- **Milo... ¿Estás comiendo?**

-No.-mintió, mientras le bajaba el volumen a la tele. Ahora los panelistas se peleaban por si valía la pena o no darles lugar a los nuevos escritores. - No puedo continuarla historia, salió en un momento que estaba mirando la nada misma... o sea... Un punto fijo en la pares y de golpe comencé a escribir...

**-Milo...-**Hizo una breve pausa- ¡**DEJASTE UN FINAL ABIERTO SUMAMENTE PROMETEDOR! ¡TIENES QUE CONTINUARLO!**

-No, que los que tengan la gana de leer y logren soportar la historia hasta el final-hizo una pausa mientras mascaba la tostada- decidan como les gustaría que terminara la historia.

**-¿Libre albedrío del lector?-**pregunto el otro en tono cansado y con algo de sarcasmo.

-Aja. -Respondió el escritor, los otros habitantes de la casa ya entendían que el joven era novelista. Uno de estos comenzaba a amar al nuevo dueño del lugar, al fin un dueño que tenía su mismo amor por los libros- que ellos decidan que pasara...

**-Milo... ¿Te acuerdas como terminas la historia?**

-Sí, me acuerdo-se escuchó un ruido de frenado- ¿Estas manejando?

**-Manos libres... y estoy en la ruta... Se me cruzo una vaca...-**el escritor dejo escapar una risa.- **¿Recuerdas como terminas la historia?**

-"Shura levanto la vista y miro fijamente a quienes le estaban propinando la paliza de su vida. Con toda seguridad, sabiendo que podrían ser sus últimas palabras y con la boca llena de sangre dijo con firmeza: -Mátenme si quieren... Pero jamás les diré hacia donde fueron ellos." ¿Satisfecho?-pregunto, mientras hacía memoria de las últimas oraciones de su historia.

**-Milo... en vez de decir "ella" dice "ellos"... ¿Con quién esta Geist? ¿No te das cuenta que dejas esa pregunta flotando?**-pregunto Camus**\- Puede que este escondida en algún lugar con el reportero sardónico... Esperando que él... "héroe" se junte con ellos **-hizo una pausa- **Shura dice "ellos" **-hizo una pausa pensando muy bien que diría al siguiente momento- **ya hay especulaciones de si Geist está embarazada o no... De si algo paso en esa habitación de motel, cuando se quedaron solos...**

-Yo nunca puse una escena de sexo entre ellos...-comento el chico, desilusionando a algunos de los que escuchaban la conversación. Les hubiera agradado que el novelista escribiera sobre eso...

**-Pero lo dejaste a la libertad de la imaginación de los lectores... Los blog de lectores, revientan de hipótesis. -**le replico el otro- **no te hagas el rogar y por lo menos intenta escribir... Si no te sale... No publicas ninguna continuación y ya.**

-Está bien... lo intentare- ni sueñes que lo voy hacer- nos vemos cuando llegas...

**-Procura que haya algo en la mesa que comer...**

_Cocina._

Milo miro el BIENVENIDO en la heladera y formo la palabra COMIDA con otras letras que se hallaban en la cesta cercana a la heladera. La idea de hacer un "Palabras cruzadas" en solitario, le causaba gracia.

-Veamos… que puedo cocinar…-una lista de mandados se depositó en la mesa, mientras el joven miraba el interior de la heladera- en definitiva, tengo que abastecer este lugar…-observo la lista y se rasco la nuca. ¿En qué momento hice esa lista?- Ni que fuera conejo para comer tanta verdura…-arrugo la lista y la metió en el tacho para papeles.

_Sala. Dos horas después._

Milo entro con las bolsas de mandado, aun le faltaba bajar otra caja con comestibles, por lo tanto las deposito en el parquet del hall que comunicaba la sala con el comedor y las escaleras que daban acceso a la planta alta. Mientras el chico iba al auto, alguien comenzó a hurgar en la bolsa y saco lo que esperaba hallar: Latas de cerveza. Estas se fueron flotando solitas hacia el mirador que se hallaba al otro lado de la casa.

_Cocina._

-Esto aquí. Esto aquí…-El chico estaba guardando las cosas en la despensa- ahora lo que va en la heladera…-luego de guardar la carne le tocaba su turno a los demás- ¿Y la cerveza?- ¿Me la habré olvidado en la línea de cajas? Se encogió de hombros y saco de la última caja, que había bajado, otro pack de seis.-No puedo ir a reclamar unas cervezas que me olvide. No me las van a dar.

_Mirador/Terraza._

Milo coloco la hamaca entre dos árboles, trajo cerca de esta una mesa, coloco la cerveza y el paquete de cigarrillos que le duraba todo un trimestre... Escucho que sonaba el teléfono, por lo cual se vio obligado a ir por él.

Algo tomo el paquete de cigarrillos y el encendedor. El cigarrillo quedo flotando mientras era encendido, un poco de humo ligeramente gris se dejó ver. Luego fue tomada la cerveza y una vez abierta, en la hamaca hubo señales de que alguien se acostaba.

Mientras comenzaba a mecerse tranquilamente, la cerveza y el cigarrillo fueron consumidos... lentamente.

* * *

Para cuando Milo salió, luego de hablar largo y tendido... Se topó que su paquete de cigarrillos estaba vacío, la cerveza sin una sola gota y que alguien había estado meciéndose en su hamaca nueva.

-Esto sin duda… está comenzando a saturar mi paciencia…-se dijo para si- puedo tolerar muchas cosas… Pero nadie puede subirse a mi hamaca.

_Sala._

Estaba leyendo los diarios vía internet y comiendo helado cuando escucho que un auto se detenía en la entrada, solo existía una persona que conducía como una abuela y se tomaba cinco horas en hacer un viaje de dos. Dejo el helado junto a la computadora y se dirigió a la puerta, un joven de cabellera azul, ojos turquesa vivaces entro a la sala y se llevó el helado sin ser visto.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?-pregunto amablemente- Un viaje de dos horas, realizado en cinco...-comento socarrón.- Eso es un récord mundial.

-Agotador…-informo Camus, mientras observaba todo el lugar- veo que ordenaste… -miro de reojo al joven-que milagro de tu parte, pensé que me harías ordenar…

-Es que… pensaba que si era chico bueno, podría sacarte algún favor…-replico este con una media sonrisa. En eso noto que el helado no estaba donde lo había dejado.- Pero si será de dios... no puedo dejar nada-el visitante le miro arqueando una ceja- yo me entiendo.

_Pasillo de la planta superior. VARIAS horas después._

El espectro caminaba con paso tambaleante, luego de beberse todas las latas de cerveza de Milo, por el pasillo. Uno de sus camaradas de desgracia, si otra de las pobres victimas que habían quedado atrapadas en esa casa, estaba barriendo el pasillo en ese instante. Ese tenía un terrible problema con la limpieza, se había puesto histérico cuando vio que el joven se había ido a dormir sin ordenar y había puesto a los otros cinco a acomodar toda la casa.

* * *

Al pasar frente al cuarto del joven, la puerta estaba abierta, comenzó a caminar para atrás para poder asomarse le había parecido ver algo...

El actual dueño de la morada, dormía abrazado a su visitante… Por las ropas tiradas por aquí y por halla se hacía una idea que habían estado haciendo.

**_-Hay que aceptar las elecciones de todos-_**hizo una pausa-**_ todos somos iguales ante la pelona a fin de cuentas._**-Hablando de la muy condenada, hace 50 años que estoy esperando a que ve venga a buscar para irme de esta casa maldita.

_Cocina, al mismo tiempo._

**_-¿Qué haces?_**

**_-Pienso._**

**_-¿En qué?_**

**_-En una palabra._**

**_-¿Para qué?_**

**_-¿Por qué no abres la heladera, agarras una cerveza y me dejas pensar tranquilo Kardia?_**

**_-Por qué no hay cervezas, Manigoldo se las tomo todas._**

**_-¿Le avisaron a Manigoldo que, por el momento, no hay que subir a la planta alta?_**

**_-No que yo sepa….-_**Miro la heladera.

COMIDA y BIENVENIDO.

**_-Ya se._**

OBRERO, paso a unirse a la palabra BIENVENIDO en la "B".

**_-Degel. –_**Kardia hizo una mueca- **_Primero nos haces limpiar, ahora te pones a jugar palabras cruzadas en la heladera… Estar muerto te pego más de lo esperado ¿No?_**

_Mañana siguiente._

Camus entro a la cocina vistiendo unos pantalones y se topó con lo que parecía la versión en heladera del "palabras cruzadas".

-De no ser que es la primera vez que hace esta gansada, ya mismo le sacaría turno con un loquero…-comento, mientras ponía a funcionar la cafetera.

_Terraza._

-Retomando lo que comenzamos a discutir…-Antes que nos pusiéramos a estrenar el cuarto, pensó.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-No quiero continuar esa historia-hizo una mueca, eso noto que la ropa salía sola del cesto y se colgaba en las sogas para secarse al sol.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto el otro, ante la mirada sorprendida de Milo. El rubio observaba algo atrás suyo, al mirar solo encontró que la ropa estaba tendida.

-Camus… ¿Crees en fantasmas?-Pregunto, mientras el cesto de ropa vació se alejaba con dirección al lavadero.

-Sabes que no.-replico el otro, al estar de espaldas no vio al cesto levitar.

-Y si te digo, que tengo la sospecha que en esta casa hay uno o tal vez dos…- o más- fantasmas

-Diría que sin duda tienes que ver un psicólogo.-comento el otro, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio (a través de la puerta de vidrio) que los complementos para formar un sándwich dejaban la heladera y los estantes de la cocina- Milo… no vas a creer lo que estoy viendo…-informo mortalmente pálido, mientras veía como el sándwich comenzaba a desaparecer misteriosamente en mitad de la nada. Luego la heladera se abrió y salió una jarra de jugo que en el aire se vacío sin dejar el ningún rastro de su contenido en el suelo.

-Creo que, quien quiera que sea, ha: ordenado la casa mientras dormía, si mentí cuando dije que lo hice yo-aclaro ante la cara de su pareja, relación que tenía que mantener en secreto debido a la falta de comprensión paterna- y se me han estado tomando la cerveza cada vez que la descuido…

-¿La cerveza?-el francés ladeo la cabeza- Milo, te estas ganando una visita al psiquiatra…-Y es posible que yo también, pensó al ver que las cervezas dejaban la heladera solas.

-Creo que eso ultimo no debí haberlo dicho…

_Baño, planta alta._

Milo se estaba bañando, cuando algo entro por la puerta entornada que daba a la habitación y se llevó la toalla que el joven pensaba usar para tapar sus zonas nobles. Al intentar pasarse la esponja por la espalda, dejo libre un gruñido… Pero una mano tomo la esponja y se la comenzó a refregar por esta…

-Hay si… Gracias, Cam, pensé que no podría lavarme… -Hizo una pausa.- ¿Cam?-se dio vuelta y la esponja cayó al suelo.- ¡CAMUS!

_Sala. Al mismo tiempo._

**-¿Así que eres escéptico?**\- a pesar de la mirada reprobatoria de uno de sus camaradas, el fantasma se tronó sus fantasmagóricos dedos. Iba a cambiar la forma de pensar del joven.

Camus llevaba puesto auriculares y se hallaba leyendo una novela de misterio, mientras se encontraba tendido cuan largo era en el sillón de dos cuerpos de la sala. Observo que algunos objetos comenzaban a moverse, pero habían acordado (con Milo) ignorar esos hechos mientras no pasaran la raya de lo permitido…

**_-_****Me parece que no lo asustas…-**Le informo uno en tono serio, el peli verde oscuro que estaba con él.

**-Es por que tiene ese cacharro moderno en los oídos…**-se defendió.**-Aun tengo otros trucos bajo la manga…**-Observo que Camus dejaba el libro en la mesa y comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina- ¿**A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?**

-¡CAMUS!-El chillido llego desde la planta alta.

-¿Este se cree que soy su mucama para gritarme así?-gruño el chico, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

_Habitación_

-Una cosa es que se me tomen la cerveza y otra muy distinta que me dejen como vine al mundo…

-Solo se robaron la toalla…

-Camus… Uno de ellos, obviamente, me vio bañándome…-apretó los dientes, mientras se ponía rojo y los otros cinco inquilinos entraban para parar la oreja.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Contratar un clero para que venga a limpiar la casa de los espíritus?-Los dos jurarían que habían escuchado un silencioso estallido de risas.- Creo que eso no va a servir.

-¿Que haremos?-Milo le miro con expresión afligida- he soñado con esta casa desde que tengo cinco años...-dejo escapar un suspiro- demasiado bueno para ser cierto... No podía cumplir un sueño...

-Tengo un departamento en la ciudad...-sonrió ligeramente- ¿Casa de fin de semana?-el otro le miro, sopesando la idea de tener la casa para los fines de semana y usar el departamento ya había pasado por la cabeza del joven.- ¿Que fue eso?

_Hall de entrada._

-No abre...-Milo intentaba hacer girar la perilla, luego de haber quitado los otros seguros.

-Tampoco la que da a la terraza...-Informo Camus, habían escuchado el ruido de las puertas y ventanas cerrarse.- ¿Alguna idea?

-¿Pegarme un tiro por que compre una casa embrujada?-Una pistola de juguete apareció flotando, apretaron el gatillo y el cartelito con "Bang", impacto en la sien de Milo.- Esto no es gracioso...-agarro la pistola y la estrello contra el suelo.- ¡NO PUEDEN ENCERRARNOS!- Milo volvió a agarrar el picaporte y a jalar de el para intentar abrir la puerta. Camus no tardo en unirse al intento de escape.

**-Manigoldo. Kardia, dejen en paz a estos chicos.-**les gruño un joven de cabellera castaña. **-Que nosotros no podamos abandonar el terreno, no quiere decir que tengan que obligarlos a quedarse.**

**-Déjenles ir...-**sentencio otro, parado a su lado. La puerta se abrió de golpe y los dos inquilinos salieron volando hacia atrás.

-Ya fue... Yo voy a contratar un cura para que haga una bendición a la casa o algún fulano de esos para que me la limpie de los espíritus.- Bramo el rubio de larga melena y ojos turquesas.

_Continuara._


	2. Chapter 2

_Perdonen la demora._

* * *

_Lo quiero fuera._

El cura se paseaba por las habitaciones, rociando todas estas con agua bendita, mientras pronunciaba la plegaria. Camus no estaba, había aprovechado para irse a hacer algo al pueblo y Milo se quedaba para supervisar todo desde la sala.

Al llegar al cuarto del joven, el cura se topó con una escena que fue la causante de que Milo tuviera que llamar a la ambulancia.

* * *

-¿Que paso en mi ausencia?

Camus bajo del auto con el mandado del día en brazos. Observo algo desorbitado la ambulancia que se llevaba al cura que no paraba de decir algo de una revista y una salchicha descomunal. Milo estaba a la distancia hablando con un policía.

_Sala, media hora después._

-¿Que paso?-repitió la pregunta el francés.- Milo...

-No lo sé... escuche un golpe seco y subí... Cuando llegue el cura estaba en el suelo hablando de una revista que me olvide en el cuarto...-Hizo una mueca- Aunque yo encontré un hacha con salsa de tomate en el pasillo, supongo que fue eso lo que realmente le asusto...

**_-Manigoldo..._**

**_-No llegue a gastarle la broma del hacha. _**-Se lamentó el fantasma.

**_\- ¿No fuiste tú?_**-pregunto sorprendido El Cid-**_ ¿Entonces que paso?_**

**_-Este... Yo encontré una revista en la mesa de noche _**-Informo el castaño algo rojo- **_Y las estaba ojeando cuando entro el cura._**

**_-¿Una revista para hombres?_**-El Cid miro a los dueños de casa que discutían sobre qué hacer ahora.- **_Ellos no se supone que son... Pareja._**

**_-Yo le escuche decir algo de salchicha alemana.-_**Kardia hizo una mueca divertido- **_Me moriré, de risa, si el cura justo vio la foto de la "salchicha" de un alemán..._**

**_-Pues imagínate pobre cura, llega y se topa con una revista con hombres (mostrando la salchicha) flotando en medio de la habitación_**\- Manigoldo estallo en risas- **_Sin duda fue peor que mi chiste del hacha..._**

**_-¿Me dejan explicar?_**-Sísifo inflo los cachetes molesto.- **_No fue ese tipo de salchicha lo que vio y no fue por eso que le agarro un colapso nervioso._**

**_-¿Entonces qué tipo de salchicha vio?-_**Pregunto Degel, ladeando la cabeza algo perdido igual que el resto.

**_-Una salchicha alemana eso vio_**-todos le miraron como no entendiendo-**_ era la foto de la salchicha ganadora de un concurso de_ embutidos...**-Se cruzó de brazos molesto.-**_ La revista era de gastronomía._**

**_-Ah..._**-Que mal pensados.

**_-Se asustó solo porque la vio flotando en medio de la nada._**

-¿Crees que se hayan ido? -Los cinco observaron a Milo.

**_-Solo por esta vez. Solo por esta vez- _**Comenzaron a corear Kardia y Manigoldo, mientras le hacían cara de cachorro a los otros tres. Maldita idea de Sísifo de hacer una democracia...

**_-Está bien, pero no se pasen. _**-Comento Degel, luego de debatirlo con los otros dos.

_Cocina._

Milo estaba sentado frente a la mesada central de la cocina con la computadora en frente. Tenía su libro recientemente publicado a mano, con algunas hojas marcadas. Miraba la pantalla, mostraba un archivo en blanco, y luego el libro de atractiva tapa. Movió su cerveza un poco y le dio un sorbo.

-Sexo a cambio de escribir un primer cap...-Puso sus manos sobre el teclado- Camus... eres un maldito bibliófilo.- Aprovecharía que Camus se había ido a caminar para escribir un poco. Su novio tenía la mala costumbre de andar siempre encima suyo cuando escribía.

Kardia y Manigoldo se miraron con malicia, ya se harían una idea que esconderían a la primera que pudieran.

_Sala de estar. Tres horas después._

Degel estaba pasando la aspiradora, le ponía histérico ver pelusas... Cuando escucho ruidos y miro hacia el sillón.

¿No podían tener algo de decencia?

No eran los únicos que habitaban en esa casa. Tomo el control remoto y encendió la tele. Los jóvenes dejaron su jugueteo para mirar la televisión.

-Estaba todo tan tranquilo... Yo pensé que se habían largado-Milo se acomodó el pantalón, desconecto el televisor y miro a Camus.- Escribí el capítulo y la condición era hacerlo donde yo quisiera...-se quejó al ver que el otro estaba dispuesto a irse.

-Me haces sentir un prostituto.-Le informo el otro, haciendo una ligera mueca.- Nunca creí que fueras a ponerte a escribir ese primer capítulo- Mientras Degel sonreía dado que había logrado que dejaran de hacerlo en el sillón, comenzó a caminar hacia el lavadero para buscar el desinfectante en aerosol para tirar en el sillón.- ¿Que se te ocurrió?-se detuvo de golpe al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Alguna vez lo hicimos en la cocina? -La cara de Degel se contrajo en una mueca, mientras se detenía de golpe. ¿LA COCINA? Acababa de terminar de limpiar esa habitación, si se creían que les iba a permitir...

**_-¿Dónde están?_**-El fantasma miro los lugares que antes habían ocupado ambos jóvenes, no paso mucho hasta que escucho lo que hacían en la cocina.

_Sala esa misma madrugada._

**_-¿Se puede saber que pasa Degel?_**

**_-Lo hacen en cualquier lado._**

**_-¿Qué cosa hacen en cualquier lado? ¿De quienes hablas? _**-pregunto amablemente El Cid.

**_-Del escritor ese y su amante._**

**_-Son pareja... _**-Comenzó Sísifo, mientras misteriosamente Kardia y Manigoldo aguardaban callados.**_-No son amantes, además me parece que llevan alianzas de plata... Idénticas_**

**_-ME IMPORTA UN CUERNO SI ESTÁN CON ALIANZA DE ORO O PLATA-_**_ Bramo molesto- **TUVIERON SEXO EN LA COCINA.**_

**_-Hay pero que terrible...-_**El Cid recordó cuando él estaba vivo y los lugares "exóticos" en los que había sacado provecho de su buen cuerpo con alguna conocida.

**_-LOS QUIERO FUERA DE LA CASA._**

**_-¿Cómo?_**-Los otros cuatro le miraron sorprendidos.

**_-Si no saben las reglas básicas, que se vayan de aquí..._**

**_-Degel..._**

**_-El sexo en el cuarto y se acabó. Es una falta inmoral hacerlo en cualquier lado._**

**_-Degel. No exageres.- _**Le gruño El Cid- **_Son los dueños de la casa a fin de cuentas..._**

**_-Pues yo los echare de esta, con o sin su ayuda..._**-Dijo el francés antes de retirarse, molesto.

_Habitación._

-Milo.-Ronroneo en su oído.

-¿Qué?

-Puedes dejar de escribir.

-Ya termino.-Notifico, mientras sus dedos se movían veloz por el teclado.

-Milo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto aun mentido en lo que escribía.

-Lo mismo dijiste hace un rato...-comento, mientras lo abrazaba- Que tal si dejas de escribir un momento...

-Espera, ya termino.

-No puedes terminar ahora...-Quiso cerrar la notebook, pero se lo impidió.- Milo-gruño algo molesto.- Préstame algo de atención.

-Ya termino te dije... -le gruño con fastidio.

-Me voy a buscar una cerveza.-Gruño Camus, algo molesto al ver que su pareja estaba muy ocupado para prestarle atención.

_Cocina._

Camus saco una cerveza de la heladera, ignorando que estaba siendo víctima de la mirada asesina de Degel.

-Maldito Milo... Odio cuando hace eso-Gruño, molesto por la falta de atención de su pareja. Ya recordaba que era lo que odiaba de este.

Dos vasos de whisky aparecieron flotando, el francés parpadeo un poco al verlo. De la heladera salieron cuatro cubos de hielo que se depositaron dentro de los vasos y un whisky abandono su escondite debajo de la mesada. Se sirvieron dos medidas precisas de la bebida etílica y uno de los vasos fue arrojado hacia Camus.

-Por lo menos uno es considerado.-Comento mientras dejaba la cerveza dentro de la heladera.

**_-No, en realidad estoy aburrido y quiero escucharte defenestrar a tu novio mientras estas borracho.-_**Dijo Kardia, seguro que no lo escucharían.

Al rato los otros cuatro fantasmas le estaban haciendo compañía a Camus y escuchando las quejas que este tenía sobre su pareja.

* * *

Milo bajo al sentir el olor del humo, al entrar a la cocina, se topó con Camus fumando un habano y jugando póker con los fantasmas. (Dedujo esto dado que había cinco puros flotando y cinco juegos de cartas abierto en abanico a considerable altura).

-Creo que me voy a dormir...-se dio vuelta y volvió por donde había venido. Eso era el colmo de los colmos.

_Dormitorio, mañana siguiente._

-Hay mi cabeza...-Camus se colocó la almohada sobre su cabeza, sentía que se le partía- No vuelvo a tomar tanto...

**_-Pero que poco aguante que tiene._** -Se quejó Kardia, mientras observaba a Camus, quien a pesar de ser pasado del mediodía seguía en cama.

-De no ser por tus compañeros de póker, te hubieras hecho trisas en la escalera.-Informo Milo que justo entraba, con intención de levantarle, con una bandeja con el desayuno del joven.- menuda borrachera te agarraste. -el otro seguía con la cabeza bajo la almohada- ¿Cam?

-No me hables.

-Ok, me excedí ayer. Debí prestarte atención, lo siento, la próxima vez que me pidas atención dejare la computadora -informo, siendo lo más honesto posible.

-Milo, me duele la cabeza, no me hables.-Y yo pidiéndole disculpas, pensó el joven mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

_Cocina._

Milo estaba preparando algo que almorzar, mientras Degel le dedicaba una expresión de pocos amigos a corta distancia. A parte que no le había caído la idea de que lo hicieran en cualquier lado, ahora tenía que sumarle las cosas que les había contado Camus mientas estaba borracho.

Vio que el muchacho comenzaba a picar lo necesario.

-Algo ligero para este chico, porque seguro andará devolviendo hasta el apellido.

**_-Lo desatiendes y eres un mañoso de primera. ¿Crees que con un almuerzo queda todo perdonado? _**-Degel hizo gesto de bajarle el pulgar. -**_No en mi casa baby. Qué Camus se quede, pero a ti te quiero fuera._**

_Continuara._

* * *

Seran tres al parecer xD


	3. Chapter 3

**_Perdonen la demora. Saint Seiya Clásico y The Lost Canvas_**

* * *

_Solución insoluble._

Tenia que compensar a Camus por no haberle prestado atención. Por dedicarse solo a escribir, había dejado tirado en un rincón a la unica persona que le entendía. Con mucho esfuerzo, en ese preciso momento estaba preparando un complicado platillo que solo le podía gustar a Camus, comenzo a dedicarse al labor culinario.

Le había pedido a Aioria que se llevara a Camus y le mantuviera fuera de la casa mientras preparaba el platillo, cuya producción llevaba varias horas.

El Cid y Sisifo veían ir y venir al chico de acá para halla. Tenían que reconocer que el joven escritor le estaba poniendo todo a ese platillo...

-Aunque un plato no soluciona nada... Se que Camus lo va a disfrutar. -Comento el chico, muy seguro que el platillo solo era el principio de todo lo que tenia pensado para esa noche.

_Esa misma noche._

-Milo, no vuelvas a intentar cocinar... -Camus soltó una pequeña risa, mientras tomaba otra porción de pizza. Misteriosamente la cena, perfectamente hecha, se había incendiado y ahora descansaba en el tacho de basura.

-No lo entiendo, la cena me había salido bien y no había nado de fuego cerca... -Milo tomo otra porción y le dio un mordisco- estuve toda la tarde preparando el platillo -Comento. Se desilusionó y mucho al ver lo que le había pasado al esfuerzo que había hecho para expresar, por vía gastronómica, el amor que sentía por su pareja...

-No te preocupes Milo, una pizza y unas cervezas para mi es tan bueno como el platillo. -Le miro con una ligera sonrisa- Lo que cuenta es la intención... -La expresión de Milo no variaba, la intención no bastaba para el heleno, por más que intentaba levantar el animo no parecía lograrlo.- Vamos Milo, solo fue un accidente y yo valoro la intención que tuviste. No te deprimas.

**_-Si, claro, un accidente _**-El Cid miro a uno de los presentes de reojo.

**_-¿No es así Degel? Solo fue una accidente_** -Sisifo se cruzo molesto de brazos.

**_-Claramente lo fue _**-Manigoldo sonrio burlón-**_ Dado que ninguno de nosotros atento contra la seguridad de ese platillo._**

**_-Cierto, ninguno de nosotros le tiro un vaso de gasolina y un fósforo para que ardiera. _**-Comento Kardia con una terrible sonrisa burlona. **_-Ninguno de nosotros es tan canalla para hacer algo así, con el esfuerzo de un joven enamorado..._**

**_-¿Y que hay si lo hice? _**-Pregunto el hombre petulante. **-No se merece tener a Camus.**

**_-Degel. Eso estuvo muy mal, casi prendes fuego toda la cocina..._**

**_-Aparte tu no tienes derecho a decidir si deben o no estar juntos. _**-Puntualizo El Cid.

**_-_**No puedo creer que te acuerdes de ello. -Todos miraron a los chicos, ahora Milo tenia su cabeza en el regazo del frances y ahogaba una risa.

-Como puedo olvidar que fuiste barman en un club... -Milo dejo salir un suspiro- Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si yo no te encontraba esa noche...

-Estaría desperdiciando mi amor con alguien que no lo merece... -Milo lo beso en los labios, antes que alguien lo agarrara y lo jalara lejos de Camus. -¡CAMUS!

El otro dejo el sillón aterrado, mientras veía como algo jalaba a Milo y lo arrojaba fuera de la casa.

-¡MILO!- Camus salio tras su pareja y fue a ver si estaba bien.

**_-¡DEGEL! _**-Gritaron todos los fantasmas al mismo tiempo.

**_-¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO? _**-Bramo Sisifo.

**_-Termino todo este asunto _**-Comento antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras- **_No puedo creer que le haya perdonado. Estos jóvenes de ahora..._**-Se fue murmurando cosas por el estilo.

_Fuera de la casa._

-¿Estas bien? -Camus ayudo al rubio a pararse.

-Estoy sopesando la posibilidad de poner la casa en venta y olvidarme de vivir aqui... -En eso la ropa de Milo y una valija salio volando por la puerta.

-¡Pero que carajo!

_Interior de la casa._

**_-Degel..._**

**_-Oye..._**

**_-Escucha..._**

**_-Estas exagerando..._**

**_-Cállense la boca. Ustedes apañan a ese sujeto._**

**_-Solo esta tratando de solucionar sus problemas de pareja._**

**_-¿Acaso no escucharon lo que dijo de él?_**

**_-Como si tu no hablaras pestes cuando te embriagabas. _**-El hombre se detuvo y le atraveso con la mirada.

**_-SE VA. _**-Al salir de la habitacion, todos los otros fantasmas estaba refugiados tras El Cid. Quien se hallaba petrificado en su totalidad. La mirada de Degel les había aterrado.

Los dos jóvenes entraron, tomaron sus abrigos, la cerveza y las llaves.

-Ya fue, voy a mandar a demoler la casa. -Milo se ponia el abrigo ante la mirada aterrada de los fantasmas- Soñé con esta casa desde que era niño, es una pena dado que siempre quise vivir aqui. Pero una cosa así no pienso tolerarla.

**_-¡DEGEL SI TIRAN LA CASA ABAJO DEJAREMOS DE EXISTIR! _**-Chillo Kardia, ya no podria hacer más bromas a los habitantes si eso pasaba.

-Me parece algo excesiva esa idea. -Escucho que decía Camus- ¿Vas a olvidarte de tu sueño por culpa de un fantasma? -El joven se detuvo.- Que tal si te tranquilizas y lo consultamos con la almohada.

-Claro Camus -El joven se dio vuelta y le dedico una mirada sarcástica- Me acostare a dormir corriendo el riesgo que algo me agarre de la pierna y me arrastre por toda la casa.

-Oye. No te la agarres conmigo.

-Camus. Es mucha coincidencia que justo se enfadaran conmigo luego que tu te embriagaste la otra noche.

-**_HEY que solo es Degel el enojado. -_**Se quejo Manigoldo.

-Escucha Milo, nadie ni vivo ni muerto va a hacer que te deje. -Informo el frances en un tono helado- Y si tengo que traer al papa para que santifique la casa, para poder vivir tranquilos lo haré.

**_-¿Tu crees que logre traer al papa? _**-Kardia miro a Manigoldo- **_Seria la primera celebridad que pisa esta casa. Yo siempre quise preguntarle como siendo hombre anda con vestido._**

Sisifo dejo salir un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, ya no intentaría hacerle entender a Kardia que la sotana del papa no era un vestido.

-Escucha -Camus tomo un poco de aire y le miro- Vamos, agarramos una cervezas salimos a la terraza y lo hablamos bien. -La verdad que la casa me gusta y demolerla seria un malgasto de dinero, se dice para sus adentros.

**_-Yo tengo otra solución. _**-Informo El Cid.

_Dos días despues._

El sol estaba saliendo y los dos jóvenes dormían cómodamente en la cama, mientras Sisifo hacia guardia. Dado que no querían que Milo tirara la casa a bajo, la demoliera en otras palabras, habían optado por hacer guardias entre ellos para mantener a Degel lejos del rubio.

**_-Esta solución no me agrada... Pero solo sera hasta que Degel se olvide de su idea de echar al rubio._**

_20 años despues._

Milo estaba en la terraza preparando un asado, mientras Camus dentro preparaba las ensaladas y guarniciones que acompañarían a la carne. Un tenedor para parrilladas, de esos que se usan para ensartar los embutidos, dejo la mesa y comenzo a acercarse al desprevenido Milo.

* * *

Camus observo por la ventana y vio al tenedor moverse erraticamente en el aire a espaldas del escritor. Dejo salir un suspiro, no era la primera vez desde que se habían mudado a la casa que se encontraba con algo como eso... Durante los 20 años transcurridos, en esa morada, muchas veces había visto objetos realizar la misma acción mientras Milo les daba la espalda. Desde cuchillos hasta la plancha para la ropa...

-Esto parece que jamás se va a solucionar... -dejo salir un suspiro- Me pregunto cuando se va a disolver este conflicto

**_-Nadie pensaba que Degel iba a estar tan testarudo -_**Manigoldo miraba de reojo las latas de cerveza, a la que Camus se descuidara se robaría una- **_Mientras él viva, Degel siempre intentara echarlo. Al final la solución de El Cid no soluciono nada..._**

**_-Veamos cuantos años más seguirá Degel con su deseo de sacarlo de la casa. _**-Soltó el divertido Kardia.

Durante todos esos años, en más de una ocasión, las pertenencias de Milo habían aparecido a los pies de la escalera dentro de las maletas. Era tal el punto de cansancio del rubio, que llego a vender las maletas para que Degel, o el fantasma molesto como él le decía, dejara de fastidiarlo con la indirecta muy directa de que se fuera de la casa.

Ya llevaban 20 años así y como estaba la salud de Milo, era seguro que tendrian como mínimo otros 20 años más.

**_Fin._**

No es "OH PERO QUE FINAL TAN GRANDIOSO", pero es un final. Otra cosa no me salia u.u.

Se aceptan tomates, solo si no estan estrellados por que estan caros.


End file.
